HP Dunky Trivia
by SpilledInk
Summary: EPISODE 2 NOW UP!!! ***May 19, 2003*** A trivia game with some HP chracters as contestants. See who gets dunked! Please r/r.
1. Episode 1

HP Dunky Trivia

HP Dunky Trivia

Note: I don't own any of these characters or names, except Mr. Host.

Mr. Host: Hello and welcome to HP Dunky Trivia!

Hermione Granger: Why am I here, and why is it called Dunky Trivia ?

Fan Fiction Writer: You are here because I put you here! I am the writer! I can do whatever I want! *laughs evilly* 

Mr. Host: Anyway, let's meet our contestants! First, Ms.Fleur Delacour who is really desperate for a day out so shes playing HP Dunky Trivia!

Fleur Delacour: Vat? I am 'ere 'ecause zat fan fiction writer put me 'ere! I don't even vant to be 'ere!

Fan Fiction Writer: Hey! No yelling at the fan fiction writer! Remember Fleur, I have the keyboard and I can do whatever I want! Even turn you into a slug! *laughs evilly*

*Fleur stops talking*

Fan Fiction Writer: That's what I thought, now, let me get back to my fic. Go on Mr. Host.

Mr. Host: Okay, so, as I was saying, Our next contestant is Hermione Granger, whos here because she has nothing better to do.

*Hermione opens her mouth to say something rude but then sees the fan fiction writer's glare and doesn't*

Mr. Host: And last but not least, our third contestant, Mr. Severus Snape. Who's here because hes very bored and is badly in need of a shower.

*Audience Chuckles*

Snape: What? How dare you insult me like that! I demand to talk to the fan fiction writer!

Fan Fiction Writer: Listen Severus, don't get me mad, because, remember, I have the keyboard! *mwahahahahahahahahaha*

*Snape stops talking*

Mr. Host: Okay, now we can start. Contestant number one, name the four houses at Hogwarts.

Fleur: I don't go to 'ogwarts! I only vent 'ere for zee Triwizard Tournament!

Mr. Host: Wrong! The correct answer was Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw! Your getting dunked!

*Peeves Pulls The Dunk Lever And Fleur Falls Into A Dunky Pool*

Fleur: Zis is outrageous!

Mr. Hoat: Okay, only two contestants left! Contestant number two, what is my favorite color?

Hermione: What? How am I supposed to know? That's not a valid question!

Mr. Host: Wrong! The correct answer was, Blue. Your getting dunked!

*Peeves Pulls The Dunk Lever And Hermione Falls Into A Dunky Pool*

Hermione: I want an explanation for this.............................

Mr. Host: Okay, now only one contestant left. Contest number one, all you have to do to win is answer this one question.

Severus Snape: Of course I can answer a silly little question!

Fan Fiction Writer: Don't be mean to Mr. Host!

*Snape turns into a guinea pig*

*Audience Laughs*

*Snape turns back into Snape*

Mr. Host: Okay, contestant number one, What Bird Is Classified as both a fish and a bird?

Severus Snape: There is no such being!

Mr Host: Wrong! The correct answer is, My Imaginary Friend, Flip. Your getting dunked!

*Peeves Pulls The Dunk Lever And Snape Falls Into A Dunky Pool*

Severus Snape: Grrrrrrrrrr....................................

Mr. Host: There you have it folks, an unsuccessful episode of HP Dunky Trivia! Goodbye!

Fan Fiction Writer: You are the weakest link! Goodbye!

THE END

Note: Tune in next time to see who gets tortured on HP Dunky Trivia!

(Please r/r.)


	2. Episode 2

HP Dunky Trivia….Episode 2  
  
A/N: After a huge amount of time…..here's the second episode! Enjoy!  
  
Mr. Host: Hello and welcome to the second epide of HP Dunky Trivia! The show got cancelled after the first episode, so we bribed all the tv network workers and took over the network! So now, we're back on the air. Today, our first contestant is the boy who lived, HARRY POTTER!  
  
Harry: How did I get here? I have autographs to sign!  
  
*crowd starts screaming as Harry walks out, girls hold up I 3 Harry signs and faint*  
  
Harry: Nevermind, I'll stay!  
  
FanFic Writer: Egotistical brat! Make sure your head doesn't get any bigger than it is, it's taking over your body!  
  
Harry: What's it to you?  
  
FanFic Writer: *holds up keyboard* Wanna mess?  
  
*Harry shuts up*  
  
FanFic Writer: That's what I thought. Continue, Mr. Host.  
  
Mr. Host: Our second contestant is the little girl next door, Ginny Weasley!  
  
Ginny: Excuse me, but what did you call me?  
  
*crowd shushes Ginny*  
  
FanFic Writer: They don't like you! HAHA!  
  
Ginny: Grrrrr….I don't even know how I got here!  
  
FanFic Writer: Suuure you don't….Now be quiet so Mr. Host can talk!  
  
Mr. Host: Last and least, we have Draco Malfoy!  
  
Draco: I refuse to be on the same stage as a Weasel and a Potty!   
  
Harry: Malfoy, your such a prat!  
  
Ginny: Harry is not a Potty! He's…beautiful! *Ginny blushes*  
  
FanFic Writer: Wooooah, beautiful? I can't have you on my show! Peeves! Do your thang!  
  
*Peeves pulls the dunk lever and Ginny falls in a dunky pool*  
  
Ginny: HEY! That was so mean!  
  
FanFic Writer: Oh, shut up! *waves her wand and Ginny disappears* Now let's start the show!  
  
Mr. Host: We have a last minute replacement for Ginny. Audience, please welcome Cho Chang!  
  
*Cho struts onto stage and sits herself delicately on a chair*  
  
*Harry's mouth drops open*  
  
*Draco grins*  
  
Cho: Pleased to be here, everyone. Let's play!  
  
Mr. Host: Okay, first contestant (Harry). What is my favorite way to eat a Reeses peanut butter cup?  
  
Harry: Uhhh……  
  
Mr. Host: 3 seconds!  
  
Harry: Through your mouth?  
  
*crowd rips up their I 3 Harry signs and begin booing him*  
  
FanFic Writer: HA! YOUR GETTING DUNKED!  
  
*Peeves pulls the dunk lever and Harry falls into a dunky pool*  
  
Harry: Doh.  
  
Mr. Host: Next, the beautiful Cho Chang!  
  
*Cho blushes*  
  
Mr. Host: Name three words that rhyme with the word orange.  
  
Cho: There is no word in the English language that rhymes with orange.  
  
FanFic Writer: BAD GIRL! YOUR GETTING DUNKED!  
  
*Peeves pulls the dunk lever and Cho falls into a dunky pool*  
  
Mr. Host: Of course there are words that rhyme with orange! What about orange juice, orange drink, orange fruit smoothie?!?! Well, let's see if contestant three has better luck.  
  
Draco: Of course I will.  
  
FanFic Writer: I like him, he's obnoxious.  
  
Draco: Well, I aim to make people-  
  
Mr. Host: Shut up, please, and listen to the question. What colour socks did I wear before two days after yesterday?  
  
Draco: HA! That's today! I'm so clever and witty!  
  
Mr. Host: That's wrong, the answer is green! SEE! *pulls up pants to show lime green socks* You LOSE!  
  
FanFic Writer: NO! He doesn't lose! He's too cute and snobby! *Goes up on stage and huggles Draco*  
  
Draco: What the-? Oh, what the hell! *huggles fanfic writer*  
  
Mr. Host: Lets leave these two alone…….  
  
*screen goes blank*  
  
A/N: Read it? Review it! Thanks! 


End file.
